bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Scripted Events
Scripted Events are deliberate situations created by the game designers that occur throughout Rapture and Columbia, and serve to advance the narrative. During these events, the characters may perform unique actions or say original dialogue separate from the normal character models. ''BioShock'' Welcome to Rapture Baby Carriage Splicer Premise: A deeply disturbed Splicer sings a lullaby to an empty baby carriage. Location: Outside the Kashmir Restaurant Character: Lady Smith model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Original ;Leaning over Baby Carriage *"(Singing) When your daddy’s in the ground, mommy’s gonna sell you by the pound. When your mommy’s up and gone, you’re gonna be the lonely one. When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song..." *"Hush now…Mommy’s gone…and daddy too. Wait…this is happening before and not…why aren’t you here? W-Why is it today and not then when you were warm and sweet? Why can’t mommy hold you to her breasts and feel your teeth? Oh no, no no no no…" ;Upon Seeing the Player *"Baby and me! Baby and me!" ;Attacking the Player *"Baby and me! Baby and me!" *"Why did you take her!?" *"She’s gone! She’s gone!" *"Her little fingers!" ;Chasing the Player *"Come back this instant." *"What are you doing?" *"Don’t make it harder!" *"Mommy can’t reach you!" *"Why!? Why!? Why!?" *"You’re makin’ mommy cross now." ;Upon Killing the Player *"Bad boy! Bad, bad boy!" *"(Sings) When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song…" *"Hush now…Mommy’s gone…and daddy too." Neptune's Bounty Rose Premise: Rose once again slips away through a hole in the ceiling when Jack approaches. Location: Entryway from Bathysphere Station Character: Spider Splicer Voice: Original ;Menacing the Player *''"I'll wrap you in a sheet!"'' *"What crawls in my garden?" *"But the days go by like wind..." *"Who can blame a lady who craves variety?" *"And one day the gentlemen stopped calling..." ;Upon Seeing the Player *"My youth! My rose! I want it back! I want it back!! Yeargh!" ;Attacking the Player *"Look at me! Look at me!" *"My youth! My youth!" ;Chasing the Player *"Come back to me!" *"Come back! Please!" *"Don't tempt me!" *"Why do you run!?" *"Why do you hide!?" *"Can't we be together!? Can't we!?" *"I'm not finished yet!" ;Upon Killing the Player *"I'll plant him in my garden." *"I'll plant you in my garden." *"A flower for your grave." ;Frozen *"Ehh...ehh...so c-cold...ehh." Arcadia Deceptive Houdini Splicer Premise: A Splicer poses as an unspliced citizen in danger and lures well-meaning individuals to their doom. Location: Near Tea Garden Character: Breadwinner model, Houdini Splicer Voice: Pigskin model ;Luring the Player *"Christ, is somebody there?" *"Hey, can you help me, man? Can you help me out!?" *"Jesus, God, somebody help!" ;Upon Seeing the Player *"They’re everywhere!" *"Hey over here." *"Hello Beautiful!" ;Attacking the Player *"Surprise chump!" *"Boo!" *"This is gonna hurt." *"Look! Behind you!" *"Burn! All of you burn!" *"What did you say to me!?" ;Chasing the Player *"Behind you!" *"It doesn’t matter which way you go!" *"Where do you think you’re going!?" *"Wait, wait! Come back! Save me!" *"You haven’t got the balls to fight me!" *"Running away? Aw, you are a sharp one!" *"That’s all you got?" ;Upon Killing the Player *"Ha ha, that trap works every time." *"(Mocking) Ooh-hoo, the Splicers, the Splicers! They’re everywhere." *"You see that, chump? That’s skill." ;If the Player Ignores Him and Heads Upstairs *"Wait, this way." Running Houdini Splicer In the Employees Only garden work area Attack of Saturnine Premise: When Jack enters Arcadia Glens, woman Splicer warns appearance of Saturnine and trys to run away from him, but shortly afterward, Saturinine throws fireball and kills woman Splicer. Location: Arcadia Glens Character: Lady Smith model, Leadhead Splicer, and Dr.Grossman model, Houdini Splicer Voice: Normal *Lady Smith: "Saturnine! Run, run! Incoming!" *Dr.Grossman: "This is our place! OURS!" Lab-Attacking Splicers Premise: After Jack seals the entrance to the labs, a posse of Splicers cut through the door with a torch to do battle. Location: Entrance to Langford Research Laboratories Character: Breadwinner, Dr. Grossman, and Lady Smith model, Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "Fix'em! Fix'em good!" *Lady Smith: "Ready! Ready!" *Breadwinner: "Kill the parasite!" *Breadwinner: "Come on! Come on already!" *Breadwinner: "What's taking so long!?" Fort Frolic Houdini Splicer Fight Premise: A Houdini Splicer is cornered two Thuggish splicers Location: Southern Mall Character: Baby Jane, Toasty, Thuggish Splicers and Houdini Splicer Hephaestus Sabotaging Splicer Premise: Fed up with others hacking the machines, a Splicer rigs a Circus of Values Vending Machine to deploy grenades. Location: Hephaestus Core Character: Waders Model, Houdini Splicer Voice: Original ;Sabotaging the Vending Machine *"That’s right, boyos…try now to mess with me gizmos…I’ll show you sticks and stones." Olympus Heights Waltzing Splicers Premise: In a tender moment, two Splicers share a foxtrot to the tune of Cohen's Scherzo. Location: Sander Cohen's Mercury Suites apartment, Ballroom Character: Breadwinner and Lady Smith Model, Houdini Splicers Voice: Normal Abandoned Apartment Splicers Premise: Two Splicers guard their territory from any uninvited guests. Location: Abandoned Mercury Suites apartment Characters: Breadwinner and Lady Smith Model, Nitro and Thuggish Splicer Voice: Normal *Lady Smith: "Squatter! Parasite! Get out of my house." ''BioShock 2'' Adonis Luxury Resort Bridge Splicers Premise: Two Splicers argue while searching for resources. Location: Room with bridge Characters: Lady Smith and Dr. Grossman model, Thuggish Splicers Voice: Normal *Lady Smith: "I haven’t had a taste of ADAM in weeks." *Doctor Grossman: "I don’t need to hear your grousing! Go running to Lamb if you’re so desperate." *Lady Smith: "Maybe I will. I’m sick of digging through muck for a scrap to eat." *Doctor Grossman: "I said quit complaining! Tiresome, filthy (unintelligible)…hag" Atlantic Express Gossiping Splicers Premise: Three Splicers discuss rumors they've heard about Jack. Location: Workshop 6B Characters: Breadwinner, Baby Jane, and Toasty models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal; Baby Jane voiced by Sheryl Lee *Breadwinner: "I’m tellin ya, he’s up topside now highballin’ it with all the cancan girls, and if anybody gets lippy, pow, he’s got the bomb." *Baby Jane: "Nuts! He saved a whole kindergarten fill of cutesy little brats and went up happy ever after. He was a pansy. End of story." *Toasty: "You think I give half a squirt what he’s done? He’s gone now, and Doc Lamb's the news." Ryan Amusements Museum Entrance Ambush Splicer Premise: A Splicer rallies others in preparation for an ambush. Location: Museum Entrance Character: Ducky model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;Before Reaching the Park Entrance *''"Listen up, choppers! Get yourself hid! No fuck ups this time!" ;Upon Reaching the Park Entrance *"Daddy’s home! Take aim! Fire!" Roger and Edna Premise: Two Splicers argue while working on a Turret. Location: Hall of the Future Characters: Ducky and Lady Smith model, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Roger: ''"Busted pile of junk! You broke it didn’t you Edna!? Everything you touch turns to shit!" *Edna: "Mean! You’re mean Roger! It was probably your clumsy, fat hands that loused it up." *Roger: "Typical broad! Stay away from things you don’t know nothing about!" Gift Shop Splicer Premise: A Splicer reacts as Subject Delta enters his domain, but is unprepared for Delta's strength. Location: Gift Shop Character: Toasty model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Entering the Gift Shop *''"Your kind ain’t welcome here! Help! He won’t listen!" Journey to the Surface Splicer Premise: A Splicer directs other to take out the player. Location: Journey to the Surface embarkation area Character: Lady Smith model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Reaching the stairs to Journey to the Surface *"I told you about this one. Make him listen!" ;When Pushing the Ride Car Down *"Come on, exert yourself! Flatten him out." Memorial Museum Splicer Premise: A Splicer leads others in a final ambush. Location: Memorial Museum Character: Toasty model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Reaching the Entrance to Journey to the Surface *"''Come out choppers. Let’s tear this place apart!" Pauper's Drop Sinclair Deluxe Brute Premise: A Brute Splicer impedes the path to the hotel. Location: The Sinclair Deluxe Character: Brute model, Brute Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Reaching the Hallway to the Lobby *''"Gracie says piss off ‘an die, ya tin shithouse!" Fontaine Clinics Splicer Premise: A Splicer ambushes Subject Delta by lobbing a flaming oil drum at him. Location: Town Square, Fontaine Clinics Character: Breadwinner model, Brute Splicer Voice: Normal ;When Kicking the Drum Down the Stairs *"Surprise, pal." Limbo Room Splicers Premise: Two Splicers share a slow dance to the tune of "I'm Making Believe" by the Ink Spots. Location: The Limbo Room Character: Breadwinner and Lady Smith Model, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal Lobby Ambush Splicer Premise: A group of Splicers lie in wait as Delta enters the hotel. Location: Sinclair Deluxe lobby Character: Breadwinner model, Thuggish Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Delta Breaking Through the Rubble *"Shh, shut up, here he comes!" Siren Alley Siren Alley Entrance Splicer Premise: A trio of Splicers take on a Rumbler. Location: Little Eden Plaza Character: Baby Jane model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;When the Airlock Door Opens *"''Look at this rusted piece of crap! Show’em what we got boys." Jukebox Splicer Premise: An impatient Splicer vents his frustration on a Jukebox. Location: The Mermaid Lounge Character: Breadwinner model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;Beating on the Jukebox *"I coughed up my nickel, play the damn song ya stupid box of shit!" ;Upon Getting the Song "Need a Little Sugar in My Bowl" to Play *"Bingo! Ha! Yeah, that’s my tune!" Poker Splicers Premise: A high-stakes game of cards between two Splicers has escalated to a brawl. Location: Mermaid Lounge Casino Character: Breadwinner and Toasty models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "Hey, I saw that! You fuckin’ cheat!" *Toasty: "What’d you say!?" *Breadwinner: "You heard me! You’re cheatin’!" *Toasty: "That’s it! I’ve had enough of you already!" *Breadwinner: "Think you can pull one over on me!? Come’re!" Bar Splicer Premise: A Splicer walks into the bar for a drink. Location: Mermaid Lounge Character: Breadwinner model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal ;Upon Exiting the Casino *"Hey bartender! Y-ya got a payin’ customer over here!" Pink Pearl Splicers Premise: One Splicer tries to arrange a night of fun with another. Location: The Pink Pearl, second floor Character: Baby Jane and Toasty models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Baby Jane: "(Giggles) Hey handsome, you see anything you like?" *Toasty: "Well hello there. Um, how much?" *Baby Jane: "Twenty bills and I’m all yours, sailor." *Toasty: "Oh, great! Twenty bucks for um…anything I want, right?" *Baby Jane: "Haha, fine by me Sugar, so long as it don’t leave a mark." *Toasty: "Can we negotiate the price, huh?" Sexual Assault Splicers Premise: A Splicer drags another one away kicking and screaming to do unspeakable things. Location: The Pink Pearl, third floor Character: Breadwinner and Baby Jane models, Indeterminate Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "I got PLANS for you, honey! This is gonna be fun." *Baby Jane: "Unhand me at ONCE! You can’t do this!! HELP!!" Little Eden Splicer Premise: A Splicer yells at another for failing to keep a lookout. Location: Little Eden Plaza Character: Breadwinner model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "I told you to keep watch and now there’s a Metal Daddy on our ass! You Dumb, Stupid, Broad!" *Breadwinner: "That shut ya up, dumb broad." Joe's Green Groceries Splicer Premise: A Splicer begs for admittance to the hidden Plasmid Lab. Location: Joe's Green Groceries Character: Baby Jane model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal *Baby Jane: "Let me in! I demand you let me in!" *Baby Jane: "Come on! Let me in! I’m good for it, I promise!" *Baby Jane: "Fine! Be that way! I’ll just find the switch myself!" *Baby Jane: "If I was a little switch, where would I hide?!" *Baby Jane: "Oh finally! I knew you’d see things my way." Illegal Plasmid Lab Splicers Premise: A Splicer warns tresspassers to leave. Location: Joe's Green Groceries, Illegal Plasmid Lab Character: Toasty model, Indeterminate Voice: Normal ;When the Baby Jane Splicer or Subject Delta Descend the Staircase *"Fuck! Turn the fuck around! I’m warnin’ ya!" *"We don’t need you mucking up our business!" Dionysus Park Cohen's Collection Splicers Premise: Three Splicers search the gallery for valuables. Location: Cohen’s Collection Characters: Toasty, Lady Smith, and Breadwinner models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Toasty: "Jesus, will ya look at this haul! We’re gonna be rich!" *Lady Smith: "Oh my yes. If you enjoy slime and muck, it’s utterly divine." *Breadwinner: "Oh, la-dee-fuckin’-da! Listen princess, next time you eat out of the trash, I want you to think of me!" *Lady Smith: "A lady’s got to have some standards." Maintenance Access Splicers Premise: In a demonstration of paranoid instability, a Splicer, fearing betrayal, beats his friend to death. Location: Maintenance Access Characters: Toasty model, Leadhead Splicer Voice: Normal *Toasty: "Partners! We were partners! “Share and share alike,” I said, but I heard your mind. You were thinking about taking it all for yourself. Why would you throw away our friendship? Don’t just lie there bleeding say something!”" Sasha and Her Partner Premise: Two Splicers attempt to crack a safe. Location: Maintenance Access Characters: Lady Smith and Breadwinner models, Leadhead Splicers Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "Hey, Sasha! Crack the safe already, I want my Goddamn toy surprise!" *Sasha: (sigh)"Oh so terribly close. Why won’t you cooperate?" *Breadwinner: "Tickety-tock Sasha. Any week now." *Sasha: "There we go and with just a bit of finesse…" Triton Cinema Lounge Splicers Premise: Two splicers slow-dance to "Sweet Madness" playing on the jukebox. Location: Triton Cinema Lounge Character: Houdini Splicers Voice: Normal The Promenade Houdini Premise: A Houdini plays target practice with another Splicer. Location: The Promenade Characters: Breadwinner models, Houdini Splicer Voice: Normal *Breadwinner: "Try not to burn the valuables there, champ." Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock Infinite